


Our Love Could Start A War

by 2am_limbo



Series: House of Memories [15]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Domestic Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Romantic Fluff, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Second Person POV IS SO HARD WHY DID I DO THIS TO MYSELF, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/pseuds/2am_limbo
Summary: To the outside world, Ronan Lynch and Adam Parrish make a seemingly odd and unconventional couple. Occasionally someone may catch a glimpse of a shared intimate moment between the two boys and immediately feel a deep sense of adoration and belonging and will think "look at how he looks at him, now that’s true love".
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: House of Memories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928317
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	Our Love Could Start A War

To the outside world, Ronan Lynch and Adam Parrish make a seemingly odd and unconventional couple. Occasionally someone may catch a glimpse of a shared intimate moment between the two boys and immediately feel a deep sense of adoration and belonging and will think _look at how he looks at him, now_ that’s _true love_.

Sometimes when Ronan goes to visit Adam at Harvard, someone may spot them in the quad amongst the burgundy and gold leaves, and the one boy will be trying to study while the other one gently grazes his nose along the side of his neck and jawline, earning himself a shy laugh and an elbow to the stomach. Other times, someone might see the hard-looking one laying on his back to watch the clouds with his arms behind his head and knees bent, and the softer-looking one will close his book and lay down with him and will place his head on his stomach while his hair is lazily combed through with gentle fingers.

Other times, Gansey, Blue, or maybe even Declan may catch an intimate moment between Adam and Ronan, and they’ll immediately soften when they see how much impact each of them has on the other, and they find it... _beautiful_. Gansey would never admit it, but Blue has seen him tear up over it on occasion. 

One morning after one of their weekend bonfires at the Barns, Blue was awoken by a distant shouting and the throwing of objects against walls, followed by the slamming of a door.

“Don’t _touch_ me,” she heard Ronan snarl. Blue quietly got out of bed to peer around the door frame to make sure everything was okay, but she felt like she was spying even though they were her two best friends. Ronan was backed into a corner with his hands drawn in close to his abdomen, palms up, covered in blood, his eyes huge and glassy. He was shaking uncontrollably, and Blue heard him whisper to Adam “I didn’t do anything, I didn’t bring it _back_ ,” and his voice was pleading and heartbreaking, and he was doing his best to push Adam away, but Adam was having none of it. When she heard Adam whisper back, “I know, love,” she just about started bawling, and then had to quickly turn away back to the bedroom when Adam slowly lowered Ronan’s hands to his sides and wrapped him in a hug. She felt so guilty she could barely stand it.

The next morning, Blue sleepily stumbled downstairs to put on a pot of coffee and found Adam and Ronan curled up together asleep on the floor in front of a dying fire. Ronan was facing the fire with the blanket pulled up to his chin, and Adam held him tightly up against him. In the time that she has known Ronan, she’s never seen him this soft and at peace. She slowly backed up and quietly went back upstairs so that she didn’t wake them.

It doesn’t go unnoticed by the boys’ friends, fellow Aglionby students, and Adam’s co-workers that nowadays they don’t see the Hondayota too much anymore, but the BMW is everywhere. Ronan always appears to be inconvenienced, but you can always see in his eyes how much he loves when Adam thanks him when he brings him his thermos of coffee with a happy sigh as he closes his eyes, or when he quickly jumps in the car to get out of the rain, shivering. 

Sometimes you can see that Ronan is happiest when Adam lets him take care of him for a change, like when Adam lets him pay for his dinner at Nino’s without argument or with a guilty look in his eye, or when Adam eats a second helping of something he’s cooked.

Sometimes after an argument, Ronan will snap his mouth shut as he sees Adam visibly shut down, and he’ll regret everything while damning himself for never thinking before opening his mouth. Adam will clench his jaw and calmly walk away. Later that evening, if you’re paying attention, you can see Ronan come up behind Adam at the St. Agnes apartment window, and he’ll slip his arms around Adam’s waist. He’ll dip his head apologetically in the crook of Adam’s neck, and he’ll start gently swaying from side to side until a small smile comes to Adam’s lips and Ronan’s breath on his neck causes Adam to shiver, and from all the way down below in the lot, you can _feel_ it. 

The tenderness and devotion, adoration and possessiveness, the loyalty. It can cause your heart to warm and surge if you let it, and you may find that ball developing in your throat as you try not to cry over the gentleness of it all.


End file.
